Good Company
by AgentHaughtShot
Summary: Just Nicole and Wynonna having a chat and being buddies. Lots of mentions of WayHaught but mostly Wynonna/Nicole friendship fluff.


A/N: For some reason I love the idea of Wynonna and Nicole being best buddies. My favorite scene in the first season that didn't involve Nicole and Waverly kissing was definitely Wynonna and Nicole sitting on the floor talking so I decided to give them another such scence, this time post season finale.

It was late afternoon when Nicole Haught walked through the front door of the Purgatory Sheriff's Department after a routine traffic call to find the building oddly quiet. A glance at the clock told her Nedley would be out for dinner/happy hour at Shorty's. She headed down the hall to the Black Badge Division headquarters hoping, with a smile, that Waverly would be in there and they could spend some quality time on Nedley's couch while he was still gone.

Nicole opened the door, still a little amazed she was now officially part of Black Badge and didn't have to knock anymore, and found not Waverly, but Wynonna. The elder Earp sister was sitting on the table, a bottle of whiskey in one hand, staring off into space as if in deep thought. She jumped at the sound of the door opening but relaxed when she saw Nicole.

"Hey Wynonna," the redhead said, closing the door behind her. "Where is everyone?"

Wynonna shrugged. "Dolls and Waverly went somewhere. Something about research? I wasn't really listening when Dolls told me."

"Ah."

Nicole was about to turn and leave, sure she had some paperwork that would keep her busy until either Waverly came by to distract her or Dolls turned up with their marching orders, but Wynonna patted the table next to her. "Come on, Officer Haught Stuff, we can keep each other company until they get back." She held up the whiskey bottle. "I'll share!"

"Hey, that's Agent Haught Stuff now," Nicole said as she crossed the room and took a seat on the edge of the table next to Wynonna.

"Right," Wynonna said, returning her grin and handing her the bottle of whiskey. "So. You and Waves, huh?"

The question caught Nicole a little off guard. She and Wynonna hadn't really talked about her relationship with Waverly since Wynonna had found out. There hadn't exactly been a lot of time, what with Willa shooting her and everything. Nicole took a sip of the whiskey and replied, "Yeah."

Wynonna gave her a look that seemed to last forever but Nicole held her gaze. Finally, Wynonna's face broke out into a huge smile. "I'm happy for you guys."

Nicole let out a breath that she's hadn't be aware she was holding. "Really?"

"Of course," Wynonna said, nudging Nicole with her shoulder. "Waverly is happier than I've ever seen her. And obviously you're a massive upgrade from Champ. Waves went from t-ball to the major league in one shot."

Nicole smiled. "Thanks." She took another sip of whiskey and handed it back to Wynonna.

"Just remember, in the off chance you ever hurt her…" Wynonna let her voice trail off as she tapped Peacemaker menacingly.

Nicole held up her hands in surrender. "Wynonna, I would never hurt her."

Wynonna's smile returned. "I know. You're probably the best person I know, Haught Stuff. But I am the big sister so I do get to haze you a little." She gave Nicole a wink and nudged her again, this time with her elbow, and took a swig of whiskey.

"Of course." Nicole smiled back, relaxing again.

They fell into a comfortable silence for a few minutes, passing the whiskey bottle back and forth, until Wynona said, "Can I ask you something?"

Nicole raised her eyebrows, curious. "Sure."

"How great was it to punch Champ in his stupid face?"

Nicole laughed, not quite expecting the question. "I'm not going to lie, it felt pretty amazing. It might just be one of the best things I've ever done," she said, and then added, "Apart from kissing Waverly, of course."

Wynonna tried to pretend to ignore that last comment but really she could help but smile at the look Nicole got when she talked about Waverly. "I have to admit, I'm kind of jealous. I've always wanted to punch that douche canoe, especially after he started dating my baby sister."

Nicole took the whiskey bottle and said, "Tell you what, next time I'll hold him and you can hit him."

A manical grin spread across Wynonna's face. "Deal! I knew I liked you."

Nicole took another sip of whiskey and handed the bottle back to Wynonna who regarded it thoughtfully for a long moment. "You know," she said, still looking down at the bottle, "I would have been pretty pissed if Willa had killed you. And not just for Waverly. I like having you around, Haught Stuff." She looked up at Nicole. "I'm glad Dolls let you join the team."

Nicole smiled, touched at the rare moment of sentiment from Wynonna. "Me too."

Wynonna sipped the whiskey. "Just keep that bulletproof vest handy. We want you alive for a long time."

Nicole gave her a lazy salute. "Yes ma'am."

"Not that I have much to worry about. You seem to be pretty good at keeping your cool in the middle of danger."

Nicole shrugged. "If I was scared of a little danger, I never would have become a cop. Besides, only the good die young, right?"

Wynonna froze, the whiskey bottle halfway to her mouth, and turned to look at Nicole. "Really? Billy Joel? And here I thought we were going to be best friends."

Wynonna looked at Nicole. Nicole looked at Wynonna. And then they both burst into laughter.

They were still laughing a few minutes later when Waverly opened the door. She stopped short in the doorway at the sight of the two of them. Dolls, who had been following behind her, almost ran into her. He looked over her shoulder to see what had given her pause. She looked back at him and then back into the room. "My girlfriend and my sister laughing like maniacs with a bottle of whiskey. This can't be good," she muttered to Dolls, but with a grin.

He allowed himself to return the grin as they stepped into the room. "Definitely trouble."


End file.
